A hard choice
by MCGamemaster90
Summary: My first story. This takes place after the Rio movie. Blu has to make a tough decision. Should he stay in Rio with Jewel, or should he go back to Minnesota with Linda?
1. Linda or Jewel?

**_A hard choice_**

_**This is my first story. It takes place shortly after Nigel was defeated by Blu.**_

* * *

Tyler Blu Gunderson, a blue macaw about 8 inches tall, bushy dark-blue feathers, hazel eyes, dark gray talons and beak, had to make a very touch choice.

His best friend Linda, a human from America, with glasses, medium long red hair, crystal green eyes, had to go back to Minnesota, due to her vacation time in Rio being over.

It had been a short time after the events of almost being smuggled by Nigel and the smugglers. Linda and Blu, together in their hotel room, we're discussing about Linda going home. Blu stood on Linda's leg, looking at his feet. Blu shredded a tear drop that landed down on Lindas leg.

"I know it's sad, Blu. But you have to understand I have to go back home."

Blu merely nodded in response.

"And, I know you love Jewel, too." Linda said.

Blu turned his head around and tried to put on a smile. Sure, to Jewel, Blu maybe a pet. But to Linda, he was her best friend.

"I have to go back tomorrow. You can either: Come with me, or stay with Jewel. It's fully up to you, Blu."

Blu nodded and put his talon out to Linda, with his toes tightened like a fist. Linda knew what Blu wanted to do. Linda moved her fingers into a fist and pumped it against Blu's talon.

Linda and Blu moved their heads back and made, what-sounded like: an explosion noise. Linda put her finger under Blu's neck, and began to scratch Blu under his neck; the spot where Blu loved to be scratched the most.

Linda stopped scratching his neck and gazed out of the window. "It's getting late."

Linda sat up from the chair she was sitting on, and pulled the blanket off her bed and tucked herself in. Only after a minute, she was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Linda." Blu whispered, though she couldn't understand him.

Blu extended his wings and flew into the air, due to his new flight ability (Thanks to Jewel).

Blu decided he was gonna go and visit Jewel, who had to stay in Tulio's aviary, due to her broken wing. _("I wonder how Jewel's doing?")_

* * *

After a pretty long while (Due to Blu inexperience): Blu finally made it to the aviary, and got inside by an air-vent. The same air-vent Jewel was trying to break when she and Blu first met.

Blu made it to the end of the air-vent and easily got through the bars (Blu broke them so he could get inside) and flew inside the artificial jungle.

"Jewel?" Blu called out, hoping he did not wake her up.

"Blu?" Jewel called in return.

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Blu followed his new girlfriend's voice, which led Blu over to one of the artificial trees. Blu saw Jewel, who was: sitting at the edge of a water stream, looking at the water.

Blu joined Jewel, and sat himself down next to her. Like, Blu: Jewel was a blue macaw, too. She was only a couple of injuries shorter. Unlike Blu: her feathers were all tidy, and were a much lighter blue. She had a light-gray beak and talons. And turquoise eyes.

At the moment: Jewel had a cast around her left wing.

"Hi, Jewel." Blu greeted.

"Hi, Blu." Jewel replied.

Blu leaned forward a little to get a better view of Jewel's wing. "WAH!" Blu leaned forward to much and fell into the pond, causing a slight splash. Jewel couldn't help but laugh at her-as Pedro would say "Lovehawk".

"Heheehe." Jewel giggled.

Blu jumped his head from the water, and coughed a little. "Whoops."

"Blu, I gotta admit: that was pretty funny." Jewel said giggling.

"I know." Blu said chucking himself. "I just wanted to see how your wing was feeling?"

Jewel sighed, and looked at her bandaged-up wing. She turned back to Blu, who was still in the water. "It hurts a little. And itches, too."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blu said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault what happened." Jewel said. Jewel looked at Blu, and got an idea for some fun (Since she is bored). Jewel jumped in the water, and splashed Blu with her good wing.

"Ew, germs!" Blu groaned trying to stay away from Jewel.

Jewel smiled, and moved closer to Blu. "Are you trying to say I'm dirty?"

"Yes." Blu answered.

"Better be-careful what you say. Unless you want me to kick your butt again." Jewel warned recalling when they first met.

"Kick my butt?" Blu scoffed. "I'm the one: who can fly this time. And you only have one-good wing."

"True." Jewel admitted looking at her good wing. "That doesn't mean I can't beat you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Jewel suddenly jumped on Blu, and tied her good wing around Blu.

Blu and Jewel rolled in the water, giggling and play-fighting. Jewel got behind Blu and tied both her legs around Blu's body, making both her talons gripping-each other, to stop Blu from: extending his wings.

Jewel smiled, and placed her good-wing around Blu's neck. "Told you I could beat you. Flying-or-no flying."

"You proved me wrong, then?" Blu smiled, lifting his legs up, and placing his toes on Jewel's legs. "Can you let me go, now?"

"Why should I?" Jewel smiled.

"Please." Blu said turning his head around, with a puppy-face on him.

"Okay, okay." Jewel said, un-wrapping her legs from around his body. "Just don't do that face again."

"No promises." Blu smirked. "It's getting late. Maybe I should go home."

Blu and Jewel got out from the water and shock themselves dry. Blu was about to take flight but stopped when Jewel took one of his wings.

"Blu, why don't you stay here, for the night?"

"Me? Stay here?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Blu pointed to the tree-hollow with a wingtip. "But, there is only one tree-hollow"

"Then we'll share." Jewel said. "Now, get your clumsy butt over here and pick me up."

"Okay, your Matjesty." Blu smirked. He flew behind Jewel and placed his toes around the side of her shoulders. Blu flew into the air, and grunted a little. "Have you got heavier?"

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"No."

"Good."

Blu made it to the tree-hollow and set Jewel down inside. Jewel walked towards a nest which was laid in the center of the hollow and laid down on her back. Blu however: merely watched her.

"Blu, you coming or what?"

"I've never slept in a nest before." Blu said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, tonights your first time, then." Jewel smiled tapping on the nest with her good wing. "Now, come on."

Blu walked over to Jewel, very slow-like. Jewel rolled her eyeballs around. "Come on, Blu. I'm not gonna bite."

"I'm coming." Blu replied. Blu got inside the nest and laid down a couple of feet away from Jewel. "Hmm, this is quite cozy."

"Told ya." Jewel smiled.

Blu and Jewel stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Jewel began to shiver a little. Blu looked at Jewel, and couldn't help but wonder _("Is it really that cold in here?")_

Blu got closer to Jewel, and slowly put his wings around her (Slowly for his left wing, so he didn't harm Jewel's wing any futher)

Jewel became a little startled, but soon relaxed in Blu's wings. ("Hmmm, his wings are...So warm.")

"Jewel?" Blu whispered.

"Yeah?"

"When you...Kissed me."

"Mmmm, go on." Jewel said.

"Was...Was that just a moment?" Blu asked slightly nervous.

Jewel smirked (She was wating a long time for Blu to ask a question like that). Jewel slowly turned around, trying to keep her wing safe, and made eye-contact with Blu. "No, Blu. I did it because..."

"Because, what?" Blu inquried.

.

.

.

"Because I love you." Jewel finshed.

Blu gulped, and looked at Jewel. "You. You love me?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Wow." Blu said shocked. Jewel moved a little closer to Blu and decided to use his neck as a pillow.

Jewel yawned and got cozy in Blu's wings. Jewel looked into Blu's hazel eyes. Blu in-return, stared into Jewel's turquise. "Blu, listen if yo-"

Before Jewel could finsh: Blu suddenly slammed his beak into Jewel's and kissed her passionelty. ("BLU!-Just what does...He...Oh")

Blu and Jewel closed their eyes and began to make-out. Blu kept his wings around Jewel onto her back. Jewel moved her god wing around the back of Blu's neck. Their tounges danced around, as they contiued to kiss.

After what seemed like forever: the kiss ended. Jewel moved her good wing back to her side. "Wow."

"I'm sorry, Jewel. It's just that...I love you too."

"Aw, Blu, you have no idea how much that means to me." Jewel said, as she closed her eyes and moved her head closer to Blu. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jewel. Sleep well."

After a few seconds, Jewel was already sound-sleeping. Blu looked out of the tree-hollow. _("What now? Do I stay here with Jewel? Or do I go home with Linda?")_

Blu decided to worry about it in the morning. He moved his head down in the nest and held Jewel a little closer.

* * *

**Ok, this was my first story. I hope to whom is reading likes it. I will plan chapter 2 when I get chance.**


	2. The following morning

**_A hard choice_**

_**Ok, this is chapter 2 coming along. I hope you people enjoy. :-)**_

* * *

The time in Rio De Janeiro turned to 8:49 AM in the morning. It had been a very peaceful night for a pair of blue macaw-lovebirds. In the Arthafiacl Jungle; Blu had just woken up, from a peace-sleep, and blinked his hazel eyes.

The first thing Blu saw was: Jewel, who had her body cuddled into his side, with her head on his chest. Blu knew she had a peaceful-sleep; he could tell by: the smile on her face.

Though Blu was still a litttle nervous around Jewel; due to the sentence she said when they first met Rafael.

Rafael-"Oh, C'mon, she's not gonna bite. Are you?"

Jewel-"We'll see."

Blu could see Jewel beginning to wake up. Blu kept his wings around her as he watched her wake up. Jewel smiled at her lovehawk an gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Blu."

"Morning to you too, Jewel."

Jewel moved her good wing from her side and took one of Blu's wings. "How was your first night in a nest?"

"It was actually quite cozy." Blu replied smiling.

"So, you liked sleeping in a nest, I see."

"It was not the nest I enjoyed."

"No?" Jewel said with a curious eyebrow raised. "Then what was it?"

"The beautiful girl I was keeping warm." Blu replied smiling.

Jewel giggled in response and planted a kiss on Blu's cheek.

Blu smiled and began to look into Jewel's eyes. Her eyes were like: Two crystal-clear waterfalls."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You have... Really beautiful eyes." Blu said.

"Why thank you, Blu. I thought you were the one who had beautiful eyes, remember?" Jewel asked re-calling when they were on the trolly.

The two lovebirds shared a quick, remembering when Blu is mistaken said: _"I have beautiful eyes"._

Jewel looked outside the artificial tree and began to daydream.

When she was distracted: Blu sniffed her head-feathers. A sweet-smell of beauty hit his nostrils. _("Wow, she smells so good")_

Jewel felt Blu's sniff of air on her head and turned her around to see him. "Blu, did you just sniff Me?"

Blu thought: there was no point denying that he did smell her. "Yeah...I-I did...I'm sorry, it's just that: you smell really good."

"Really?" Jewel smiled. "What kind of smell?"

"Like a beautiful flower." Blu replied.

"Thank you, Blu. That was a nice compliment."

"Yes. Yes it was." Blu smirked. He stared at the tree-ceiling and let off a sigh. "I hope Linda had a nice sleep."

Jewel looked at Blu with a slightly-mad and confused face. "Blu. Why do you love Linda that much? She's a human who took away your freedom."

"She's not just a human. She's my best friend." Blu replied.

"But, Blu. It was humans who took everything I had away from me."

"I know-but Linda's not like that. She's nice; if it wasn't for her: I could have died."

"She saved you?" Jewel said slightly shocked.

"Yeah. When I was a baby. I was trapped in a crate, scared, alone, and cold. But then: Linda found me. I was frightened of her at first-then I learned to trust her." Blu finished.

"But, didn't you miss the jungle? Did you like being a pet?" Jewel asked.

"I never knew the jungle that well. I'm not a pet. I'm a friend."

Jewel sighed and decided to give up on Blu; she laid her head back down on Blu's chest.

Blu smiled and thought of an idea for Jewel to completely change her opinion on humans. "Jewel, why don't you let me prove that humans are not that bad?"

"And, how are you gonna do that?" Jewel inquired.

Blu replied by placing a wingtip on Jewel's forehead. "I want you. To spend some time with Linda."

_("Fat chance.")_ Jewel thought, rolling her eyeballs around. "I don't know about that, Blu."

"Please, Jewel."

Jewel didn't reply and glazed out of the tree-hollow.

"Come on, Jewel. Please, for your lovehawk."

Jewel sighed and looked at her boyfriend. Blu wasn't gonna take no for an answer; so, Jewel decided to give it a try. "Okay, Blu. You win. I'll spend so time with Linda."

_("YES")_ Blu thought excitedly.

"But, how am I gonna get there?" Jewel asked because of her broken-wing.

"You're not. I'm gonna bring Linda to you." Blu explained.

Blu slowly let go of Jewel, letting her out of his warmth and got up onto his talons. Jewel was now upset that: she couldn't feel Blu keeping her warm anymore. _(Aw, well, it was fun while it lasted")_

"Okay, Jewel. You stay here, while I get Linda." Blu intructed before taking off with his new flighty ability.

After he was gone; Jewel laid back down in the nest. Sure, she may have had a peaceful sleep, but it was early morning.

* * *

**That's the next chapter done. I hope to who ever's reading (Besides Ricardo the black hawk, bobi4500, RIO2lover100, Kraft58, SpixPrime, BluJet The MacawHawk, and Francisco the Golden Macaw) that you liked it.**


	3. Back with Linda

**_A hard choice_**

_**Ok, this is chapter 3. I hope you people enjoy. :-)**_

* * *

The time in Rio De Janeiro turned to 9:05 AM in the morning. It had been a very peaceful night for Linda. Linda was having a very-pleasant sleep; until she could hear an alarm noise going on a thunderous buzzing.

"Ugh, stupid clock." Linda grunted trying to find the alarm on the table next to her bed. Linda could not feel an alarm anywhere. _("Huh")_

Linda looked up and turned her annoyed face into a smile when she saw her faithful companion standing above her, wearing her glasses. Linda moved her hand out to Blu for him to step on.

Blu understood and jumped onto her hand. Linda accepted her glasses from Blu's head and placed them on her face. "Good morning, Blu."

Blu smiled and rubbed his head against Linda's hand, making soft-chirping noises. Linda picked Blu up and held him down in her arms like he was a newborn baby. "Did you have a nice sleep, Blu?"

Blu lifted his talons upp and beckoned for Linda to give him something to write with. Linda understood and passed him a pen and paper she had next to her. Blu write a note and passed it to Linda.

_**I am fine. Except I didn't sleep here. I was with Jewel at the aviary.**_

"Aw, well, either way you slept well." Linda smiled.

"Indeed I did." Blu said though Linda could not understand him.

Blu wirte another note to Linda and passed it into her hand.

_**Can you do something for me, Linda?**_

"Sure, Blu. What do you need?"

Blu quickly write another note for Linda. _("If I have to keep writing, my toes are gonna fall off")_

**_Jewel doesn't trust humans that much. If Tulio says yes, could you spend some time with her to show that: not all humans are bad?"_**

"Hmmm." Linda hummed placing her hand on his chin. "Sure, Blu. I could do that."

"Excellent." Blu squawked.

"But, We will have to see if Tulio is ok with it first." Linda said.

Blu nodded in agreement.

"Good boy." Linda grinned, scratching Blu under his neck with her finger.

* * *

Across Rio, where Tulio's aviary was located; Tulio was sitting in his chair, with Jewel, who was perched on Tulio's table. Tulio slowly stroked her bad wing with one finger, while, looking at a picture of an X-ray scan of Jewel's wing.

Jewel was trying her best not to jump at Tulio; she still had trouble with humans, but if she ever wanted to fly again: Jewel would have to let him do his job.

Tulio finished stroking her bad wing, and announced: "Looks like you're recovering well, Jewel. You should be well again in about...4 weeks."

"Oh, great." Jewel said sadly.

There was a knock on Tulio's door; Tulio looked up to see who was visiting him. "Come in."

The door opened; it was indeed Linda, with Blu perched on her shoulder.

"Hello, Linda." Tulio greeted.

"Hello, Tulio." Linda replied setting Blu down on the desk, so he could see Jewel. "How's Jewel feeling?"

"She's doing fine. Her wing should feel in about 4 weeks." Tulio replied. Tulio got up from his chair and walked around from his desk, over to Linda. "Linda, wanna get some coffee?"

"Sure."

"We can leave Blu and Jewel here. Don't worry; they'll be safe."

Tulio and Linda walked out of the office; Tulio had locked the door, just to be safe.

After they were gone; Blu walked over to Jewel and shared a quick kiss, followed by a hug. "Hi, Jewel. I missed you."

"Missed me? Blu, You were only gone for an hour."

"The longest hour of my life."

Jewel giggled, finding Blu's sentence: cute and funny. "You're so cute, Blu."

"Really think so?" Blu said letting Jewel go out of his hug.

"Mm-hm." Jewel hummed. "So, what do we have planned today?"

"Well, if Tulio agrees-I was hoping to let you come with me to Linda's; to show you humans aren't that bad.

"Ok." Jewel said still slightly nervous.

"Have you been ok since I left?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, Nico and Pedro dropped by earlier. They gave me a flower and mango to make me feel better." Jewel answered.

The door to Tulio's office began to open. Blu turned his atention to the door, which was Linda, his faithful companion. Linda put her arm out to Blu.

Blu understood and hopped on.

"Blu, Tulio says: we can take Jewel with us for the day."

"Did you hear that Jewel?" Blu asked turning to his new girlfriend.

"Yes, I heard." Jewel replied.

Linda put her other arm out to Jewel. Jewel got a little frightened and took a step back.

Blu saw her expression, and said: "It's okay, Jewel. Linda's not gonna hurt you, trust me."

Jewel looked at Blu, and back to Linda. She slowly placed her talons on Linda's arm.

Blu hopped over to Linda's other arm and set one wing over Jewel. "See, Jewel? Linda's not gonna hurt you."

"I guess." Jewel said, looking at her feet.

"Well, let's go you two." Linda said walking out of the office and over to the aviary door. Linda looked at the two lovebirds perched on her arm. "You two look so cute together."

* * *

**Ok, another chapter is complete. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long.**


	4. Jewel and Blu at Linda's

**_A hard choice_**

_**Ok, this is chapter 4. I hope you people enjoy. :-)**_

_**Before we beging, I would like the thank the author's who are reading my story for waiting. I have lot's of work, so I write when I can.**_

* * *

"So, Blu. Do you have any idea where Linda is taking us?" Jewel inquired. After Tulio had granted they could go-Jewel and Blu were being escorted to Linda's hotel room.

Linda concentrated on driving her car over to the hotel; Blu and Jewel were sitting in the opposite passenger seat.

Blu looked over at Jewel and said: "Linda's taking us to her hotel room."

Jewel cocked her head to the side, confused. "What's a hotel?"

_("Jeez, she doesn't even know what a hotel is? I'll have to teach her)_ A hotel is a place with hundreds of rooms for humans to sleep in."

"In other-words-it's a big house?" Jewel queried.

"Not exactly," Blu responded, placing a wing over Jewel. ", it's a place for humans to stay when they are on vacation; like me and Linda."

"Okay, I think I understand." Jewel said.

"Good to hear. You're learning fast, Jewel."

"I guess." Jewel said before long, Jewel decided to glaze out of the window. _("I miss being in the Jungle")_

* * *

After the long-drive over in the car the human and blue macaws made it to the hotel Linda was staying at.

Linda walked down the hallway to her hotel room, with Blu on her shoulder, and Jewel on the other. Linda got her keys out from her pocket and opened the door.

"Here we are, Jewel." Blu said gesturing a wing around the hotel-room.

Jewel began to study the room-checking for anything that could be good or bad. _("Hmmm, not to bad, I guess.")_

Blu flew over to Jewel and placed his talons on her shoulders.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Jewel asked.

"I'm carrying you other to the couch." Blu answered, like it was obvious to what he was doing. "Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little nervous." Jewel replied.

Blu smiled and carried Jewel over to the couch and set her down.

Jewel became a little confused to what she was standing on. Though, it was her first time on a couch-she already felt comfortable and laid her back against the pillow, with her legs stretched out. _(Wow...This is...Quite cozy.")_

Blu looked over at Jewel with a smile. Her beauty had always brought happiness to him.

"Blu...Blu!"

Blu snapped out of Jewel's beauty and turned his attention over to Linda, who was still standing next to the room door. Blu extended his wings and flew over to Linda and placed his talons on her arm.

Linda lifted her hand up and gave Blu a little pet on the head. Before Linda left-she walked over to the couch and over to Jewel, trying pet her as well.

Jewel quickly took a step back, and looked over at Blu, with a worried face. Jewel looked over at him and asked nervously: "Blu, what's Linda doing?"

"Relax, Jewel. Linda just wants to stroke you." Blu replied hoping Jewel wouldn't attempt to attack her.

Jewel looked un-sure, but decided to give it a try. Blu beckoned for Linda to go ahead.

Linda slowly moved her head down, and began to stroke from her head-feathers down to her back.

Jewel rolled her eyeballs around, thinking this was pathetic.

Linda continued to stroke Jewel's back gently with her left-hand.

Jewel turned her head around to Blu and glumly said: "Okay, Blu, I let Linda pet me-are...You...Happy...Now?..." Jewel began to trail off-she was actually becoming quite relaxed. _("Hey, this isn't so bad.")_

Blu smiled now seeing Jewel was actually becoming quite relaxed. Linda stopped stroking Jewel, and moved her finger under Jewel's neck and began to scratch it like she did with Blu.

Linda stopped scratching Jewel under neck. Linda looked over at Jewel, who now had a smile for Linda.

Linda smiled in-return as she walked over to the room door exit. Linda opened the door and walked outside into the hallway. "Bye, Blu. Try to stay safe." and closed the door behind her, followed by the door locking so they would be safe.

Jewel and Blu watched Linda leave the hotel room. Jewel turned back over to Blu. "So, Blu, where is Linda going?"

"She's going to extend her vacation here." Blu replied.

"Oh, okay." Jewel said sitting back down on the couch laying her back down on a pillow.

Blu spread his wings back into the air and worked his way over to Jewel, with a grin on his beak.

Jewel peaked one of her eyes open to see the grin on Blu's face. "What?"

"I saw how relaxed you were with Linda." Blu said.

If Jewel was a cartoon character right now her cheeks would be red as a rose. Jewel looked down at her bad-wing and said: "Okay, Blu, I admit it: I did like it a little."

"A little?" Blu said folding his wings like arms.

"Okay, a lot."

"That's what I thought."

Blu walked closer to Jewel and knelled down to her (though birds don't normally have knees). Jewel became a little startled when she felt Blu take her good wing in his.

Blu lifted Jewel's wing up and planted a kiss on it, causing her to giggle in delight. "Now, Jewel. I don't want you to try and hurt yourself. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me."

Jewel couldn't help but giggle a little more. "Blu, please, I don't wanna be a burden."

Blu shook his head in response. "No, Jewel. If you need anything..." Blu paused and bowed down to Jewel. "...This lovehawk is at your service."

"Really?" Jewel smirked with her eyes half-closed.

"Yep." Blu grinned, still bowing down to Jewel like she was a princess.

"Okay then, Blu. I'm the Queen am your my servant." Jewel said play-acting with Blu.

"Of course. M'lady." Blu said.

"You may rise." Jewel smiled beckoning Blu to kneel back up.

"Thank you." Blu said leaning back up onto his talons. He clapped his wings together and said: "So, your Majestic, what would you like?"

"A mango would be nice, please." Jewel requested placing her good-wing on his back and giving him a little push."

"Comin' right up." Blu said, about extend his wings but stopped when Jewel placed her good wing around Blu's body onto his nest.

"No, Blu." Jewel said gently turning him back around to her. "I want you to walk."

"W-why?"

"You said: "Anything I want"."

Blu now immediately regretted what he said to Jewel. He hopped off the couch and began to walk over to the kitchen._ ("I shouldn't have said "Anything as long I can fly".")_

After Blu was out of Jewel's sight, she put her good-wing by the back of her head and thought to herself: _("I could get use to this.")_

* * *

**Jewel is new beginning to trust humans. Awwww, so cute. Anyway I hope you author's are patient for the next chapter. **


	5. Bath time

**_A hard choice_**

_**This is chapter 5. I hope you people enjoy. :-)**_

* * *

The sun horizon slowly began to rise up in the sky sending heat throughout the city. In one of those hotels, were the last birds of their kind-Blu and Jewel.

Blu stood on the other side of the couch, watching Jewel who was eating her mango in delight. Blu watched Jewel eat thinking it was beautiful. (_"She's so beautiful when she eats.")_

Jewel had finally eaten her mango, and swallowed it down in delight. The sweet taste of the fruit flavors hit her tongue, sending a delightful taste throughout her body.

Jewel licked her beak, before turning over to her boyfriend. "Blu?"

Blu smiled and commanded his talons to walk his way over to Jewel. "Yes, M'lady?"

"Is there any water anywhere?" Jewel inquired sweetly.

("Water?") "Jewel, what do you need water for? Are you thirsty?"

"No, I need to bathe. I haven't had once in a couple of days." Jewel replied looking around her body and seeing her coat of feathers need preening.

Blu smiled, and flew into the air and behind Jewel. Blu safely placed his talons on Jewel's shoulders and lifted her into the air.

"Blu, where are we going?"

"Just wait, Jewel."

Blu escorted Jewel over into a bathroom, which was pretty nice for a hotel room. The door was open, lucky for Blu so he didn't need to open it. Blu flew inside and safely set Jewel down on the side of the bath-tub.

Jewel looked confused, and cocked her head to the side. "Blu? What's this?"

"This is a bath." Blu replied as he worked his way over to the taps. "It's what humans use to keep themselves clean."

"Is it relaxing?" Jewel inquired.

"Oh, yes. Very." Blu grinned using his talons to turn on the hot-water tap. "Also we can decide if we want the bath warm or cold."

"You can change the temperature?"_ ("Wow, I gotta admit that's impressive") Jewel thought smiling._

"Now, we'll just wait for a couple of minutes." Blu said, flying back over to Jewel. He once again picked her up and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Blu, where are we going?" Jewel inquired turning her head around to see him.

"To the kitchen." Blu replied looking down at Jewel to see her questionable face.

Blu safely landed Jewel down on the kitchen. Blu flew over to one of the kitchen draws and pulled it open using his talons. Inside, there was some small plastic bags in the draw.

Blu smiled and placed his toes on a bag and pulled out of the draw. ("This should do.")

Blu carried the bag back over to the kitchen counter where Jewel was still standing. She was patiently waiting for Blu with her good-wing folded and her talon tapping on the ground

"Here, Jewel." Blu said before beginning to wrap the plastic bag around her bad-wing.

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked with a curios face.

"I'm wrapping this around your bad-wing, so your cast won't get wet when you bathe." Blu explained while wrapping the plastic bag around her wing, carefully of course.

"There we go, done." Blu declared smiling.

Jewel began to examine the plastic bag around her bad-wing. She looked up at Blu with a smile. "Thank you, Blu, that was kind of you."

"I know," Blu grinned flying above Jewel and placing his talons around her shoulders. ", let's go."

Blu safely held Jewel in his talons while flying towards the bathroom. Blu escorted Jewel inside the bathroom and set her down on the bathroom floor.

"Wait right there, Jewel." Blu said flying above the bath and seeing it was now ready for Jewel.

Blu flew towards the taps and used his talons to turn the knobs around. After the taps were turned-off, Blu flew back over Jewel, whom was waiting patiently.

"Jewel, the bath's done." Blu declared.

"Well, pick me up and take me there, please." Jewel requested, with a grin.

"Of course, your Majesty." Blu smirked once-again placing up on Jewel in his talons.

Blu flew back into mid-air and slowly descended down into the bath. Blu looked down at Jewel to see if she was okay. "Jewel, is the temperature ok for you?"

Jewel lowered her talon down in the water and waved it around to check the temperature The water was just fine, to her enjoyment. "Yeah, it's nice."

Blu slowly lowered Jewel down until her feet touched the bottom with the water up to her legs. "There you go, Jewel. Enjoy."

Before Blu flew away, Jewel placed her good wing on his leg and gently pulled him down and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, Clumsy."

"You're welcome," Blu smiled before allowing his wings to carry him back up into the air. Blu flew back towards the bathroom door and just before he left, he called to Jewel-"Call me when you're done!"

"I will!" Jewel called back. After her lovehawk was gone, she laid her back against the water and closed her eyes in relaxation. _("Hmmmm, this is relaxing.")_

**I apologize for the wait, but there you have it. Chapter is complete.**


	6. Confessions

**_A hard choice_**

_**This is chapter 6. I hope you people like it.**_

* * *

After Jewel had a bath in Linda's hotel room, she and Blu decided to spend the rest of the night together.

Blu was sitting on the couch with half his back laid down, and with Jewel. Blu had his right wing over Jewel and was slowly stroking her back feathers.

Jewel had her head rested on Blu's shoulder while using her wingtips to playfully draw patterns on Blu's body.

"This is nice." Blu said breaking the silence they had been sharing together.

"What is?" Jewel asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"This, me and you together, alone."

"Oh, that." Jewel understood before she let off a sigh.

While they had been cuddling together, Blu had been thinking about the choice Linda had gave him which was to either: stay with Jewel or go back home with Linda, and Blu knew well fact that Jewel wasn't going to come to America with him. Her home is here.

"Jewel?" Blu whispered.

"Yes, my clumsy blue bird?" Jewel replied as a little joke for Blu who quickly ignored it.

"I...I...I don't wanna go back home."

"Whatta mean-"

"I wanna stay here with you." Blu cut Jewel off from her sentence and left her in a little shock and happiness.

"With me?" Jewel repeated to make sure she was correct.

Blu nodded his head in response instead of talking. "Yeah, I do. I love you Jewel."

Hearing that sentence, a huge smile jumped on Jewel's beak. She jumped on Blu and knocked him onto his beak completely and hugged him tight with her good wing. "Blu, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Blu chuckled as he tried to get free a little. "Jewel, take it easy-"

"Shhhh," Jewel whispered placing the tip of her good wing on the top of Blu's wing to stop him from talking any further. "Enough talk, let's kiss."

Blu nodded in response and put on a smile under Jewel's wing.

Jewel took her wing from Blu's beak and leaned her face down and locked her beak into Blu's as the began kissing.

The kiss lasted for a least a minute. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed every second of their kiss.

After they were finished, Blu was leaning on the remote control which turned on the radio. Blu accidently hit the on/off button which turned on the radio.

Blu got worried the radio might play a rock 'n' roll song or a inappropriate song. Luckily the radio was playing a romantic.

_Oh, my love, my darling _  
_I've hungered for you touch_

"Wow, what a..." Jewel paused her sentence and closed her eyes and began enjoying the instruments to the song. "Beautiful song."

"Yeah, it's a nice song." Blu agreed.

While Blu was listening to the song, Jewel put on a smirk and took one of Blu's wings in her good wing and startled him a little. "Wanna dance?"

"What about your wing?" Blu asked.

"I don't need both wings to dance," Jewel explained as she moved her good wing behind the back of Blu's neck. "C'mon Blu, put your wings around me."

"O-Ok," Blu replied as he slowly moved his wings behind Jewel's back.

"C'mon, Blu, don't be shy." Jewel said as Blu finally got his wings around her. "Now, you were good at the club. Let's see how good you are at slow dancing."

"But I've never slow-danced before." Blu said.

"Then I'll teach you," Jewel replied smiling as she began to move her feet sidewards. "Just copy my foot movement."

"Ok, I can do that." Blu said as she copied Jewel's step movements. _("Come on, Blu, don't mess this up now.")_

_A long, lonely time_  
_And time goes by so slowly_  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_

After a couple of minutes Blu had already got the hang of it. He and Jewel slowly began to move in circles as the song on the radio continued. Jewel had to admit she was impressed by her boyfriends dancing.

"Hey, this is pretty easy." Blu said smiling as he looked into Jewel's turquoise eyes.

"Told ya," Jewel grinned as she looked into his hazel eyes.

_I need your love,_  
_I oh, I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me _

_Lonely rivers flow_  
_To the sea, to the sea_  
_To the open arms of the sea_  
_Lonely rivers sigh,_  
_Wait for me, wait for me _  
_I'll be coming home,_  
_Wait for me_

They continued to dancing slowly in circles. Jewel decided to rest her head on Blu's feathery body. Blu smiled and rested the side of his face on Jewel's head with his eyes closed enjoying every moments of him and Jewel together.

_Oh, my love, my darling_  
_I've hungered, hungered_  
_For your touch _  
_A lonG, lonely time_  
_And time goes by so slowly _  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine ?_

_I need your love,_  
_I oh, I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me._

* * *

**Looks like Blu wants to stay with Jewel rather than go home with Linda. Let's see what will happen next. I will update when possible.**


	7. The news to Linda

**_A hard choice_**

_**Before we begin, I'd like to thank Ricardo the Black Hawk for letting me use one of his OC's for the rest of my story. Thanks you Ricardo.**_

_**This is chapter 7. Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Blu had did it. He had finally confessed his full feelings to Jewel and now he has finally made up his mind. Blu wants to stay in Rio with Jewel. However, what would Linda's reaction be? Blu has been her best friend for 15-years. Without Blu Linda will be all alone back in her Bookstore In Minnesota.

It was night in Rio at the moment. Linda had returned with news that she and Blu will be in Rio for 3-more-days. Linda was in her room sleeping soundly.

Blu however was laying against the couch cushion while trying to sleep. His girlfriend, Jewel, was laying in front of his body, under his wings and with her head rested on Blu's feathery chest.

_("How's Linda gonna react when she finds out I wanna stay with Jewel?")_ Blu was still worried about Linda's reaction even though she had gave him the option to do what must. _("I don't want her to get hurt.")_

Blu looked over at sleeping-peacefully Jewel and formed a smile. Blu had to admit-she looks beautiful when she sleeps.

Blu could not wonder what will happen when he tells Linda his decision For now-Blu laid his head on the couch with his chin rested on Jewel's head.

* * *

The next morning, Linda had awoken from her all-night sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes while looking for her glasses on the side of the counter.

Linda finally found her glasses and put them onto her face. The first thing Linda saw was a note in front of her. It must've been from Blu.

Linda picked up the note and began to read it's content.

**Dear, Linda, I thought about the offer you asked me the other day. You gave me a choice to stay here with Jewel or go back home with you. Linda, I've made my decision. I wanna stay here with Jewel. I'm sorry, but I love Jewel, and I can't let her go.**

**I hope you understand, Linda. You will always be my best friend and I'll never forget what you did for me. When you go back home, don't forget-I will always remember you. Always.**

**Sincerely, your best friend.**

**Tyler Blu Gunderson.**

After she read the letter, Linda took her glasses from her face and wiped her eyes with her finger as she could feel a couple of tears coming along.

"Okay Blu, if that's your decision I respect that." Linda looked up at the ceiling and whispered something to herself. "I will miss you, Blu."

* * *

While Linda was laying in her bedroom, Blu watched over Jewel as she was still sleeping with her head tucked in her wings, and with a smile.

Blu smiled before he stood on the kitchen counter while staring out of the window and at the beautiful city of Rio.

Everything outside looked such like a beautiful place. The people, the Samba, the whole place looked like words Blu couldn't make out.

_("This place is SO beautiful. Maybe when Jewel is in the air again, this won't be s bad place at all the live in.")_

* * *

**Linda now knows Blu wants to stay with the women he loves. But even with all the love they now share together, there is still one thing they need.**

**They haven't got the chance to find a home in the Jungle. Maybe Blu can find one while Jewel is recovering.**


	8. Nico and Pedro drop by for a visit

**_A hard choice_**

_**Before we begin, I would like to thank Ricardo the Black Hawk again for letting me use one of his OC's for the rest of my story. **_

_**Well everyone, here is chapter 8. I hope you everyone enjoys.**_

* * *

The following day Blu and his beautiful wife Jewel were sitting together by the window of Linda's hotel room while they watched the beautiful city of Rio. At the moment, the locals of the city had been cleaning up the mess from carnival.

The same carnival that Blu and Jewel were almost smuggled through.

While the lovebirds continued to glaze out of the window, their peace and quiet was ruined by signing nearby. Blu lifted his feathery wing from around Jewel and turned his attention to the other window where he saw two familiar birds knocking on the window.

Blu smiled as he took his wings from around Jewel and made his way over to the window. The two birds on the other side were two of Blu's friends that helped him and Jewel turn their hate for each other to friendship, and then to love.

One of them was a yellow canary who likes to wear a bottle cap for a hat and has a real talent for singing. His name was Nico.

The other bird (AKA Nico's best friend) was a red-crested cardinal who also had a talent for singing (and rapping). His name was Pedro.

Blu unlocked the window for the two birds and allowed them to fly inside. Nico and Pedro landed down next to Jewel with their usual happy moods.

"Blu, Jewel, how you lovebirds being doin'?" Nico kindly inquired while adjusting his bottle cap to straighten it across his head.

"We have been fine." Blu answered for both himself and Jewel.

"Just waiting for my wing to heal." Jewel added while she looked at her bad wing.

Nico and Pedro flew over closer to the lovebirds.

Nico was the first to speak out of them both. "So when you're healed, are you gonna go back to the Jungle alone, Jewel?"

"And is Blu going back to ummm, ummm, uh, whatta call it...?" Pedro tried to think of the name of Blu's hometown.

"Minnesota." Blu frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. You going back there too?" Pedro inquired.

"Nope," Jewel answered both Nico and Pedro's questions while she placed her good wing over Blu. "My bluey is staying here with me."

"You are?" the duo asked simultaneously.

"Yep," Blu smiled, resting his head down on Jewel's shoulder. "I made my choice, and that's with Jewel."

Jewel couldn't help but smile in delight as she and Blu made their beaks meet contact and share another kiss.

"Awwwww!" the duo cooed simultaneously, seeing the romantic scene between the lovebirds together.

Nico flew over to Blu and decided to perch himself on Blu's head. "You lovebirds should come back to the club sometime. You two were like are best dancers."

"Well, maybe we will. When Jewel's wing heals." Blu replied.

After saying that sentence, Jewel looked over at Blu and arched a eyebrow. "My wing heals? Blu, why should I wait that long? I say we go tomorrow."

"Alright!" Nico and Pedro whooped simultaneously.

"Tomorrow?" Blu queried. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt, I mean your wing is still in bad shape, and what i-"

"Shhhh." Jewel shushed Blu by placing the tip of her good wing on top of his beak. "I'll be fine. I don't need both wings to dance. We did dance yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, but that was slow-dancing." Blu countered her sentence while folding his wings together like arms.

"Blu, I promise I will be fine." Jewel reassured placing her good wing on his shoulder and pressing another kiss onto his cheek. "After all, last time you did most of the work."

Blu sighed in response while looking at Jewel and Nico and Pedro. Blu knew that Jewel wasn't going to take no for an answer so decided to give up on her. "Okay, Jewel. But just promise be you will be careful."

"I will." Jewel promised, playfully waving his wingtips onto Blu's face which tickled him a little.

"Well, we just came for a visit. We better go back to the club. Rico's expecting us." Nico said as him and Pedro flew out of the window Blu had opened for them.

As Nico and Pedro were flying away, Blu quickly flew into the air and pursued them both.

Blu got close to them and called out to them before they could leave. "Wait guys."

Nico and Pedro heard Blu calling for them so froze in mid-air. "Yeah?"

"Who's Rico?" Blu inquired.

"Oh, he's one our regulars at the club." Pedro answered.

"He's a black hawk, and he kinda looks like you, Blu." Nico chuckled along with Pedro seconds later.

"Hey," Blu whined while placing his wings on his hips until he realized he could now fly and quickly began flapping his wings again.

"What, it's true." Nico said.

"When you and Jewel come bye tomorrow, we'll introduce you to him." Pedro suggested while looking at Nico who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I will be sure to do that." Blu agreed smiling.

Before Blu flew back into Linda's hotel room, Nico quickly called him back.

"Oh, and here's a warning: the guys got a bit of a attitude, so don't make him bad, otherwise he'll kick your butt." Nico warned.

"I will keep that in mind." Blu said while being secretly a little worried inside.

"Cool," Nico smiled as he and Pedro resumed their journey back to the club. "See ya around, Blu! _Bem-vindo!_"

"Yeah, bye! _Bem-vindo _to you too!" Blu called as he watched Nico and Pedro become specks in the distance.

After Nico and Pedro were out of complete sight, Blu sighed while he flew back through the window and into the hotel room where Jewel was patiently waiting for him to return.

Blu landed down next to Jewel and planted another kiss on her cheek, but she acted like he wasn't even there.

"Jewel? Helloooo?" Blu called, waving a wing in front of her face. "Jewel, did I do something?"

"Blu, tell me something." Jewel said, finally making eye contact with him.

"Sure." Blu said with a curious face.

"Why didn't you want me to go to the club?" Jewel asked while placing her good wing on her hip and looking at Blu with a slightly mad face. "Don't you want me to have fun? Are you trying to take away me freedom?!"

"No, no, of course not!" Blu quickly replied before Jewel would get angry at him. "It's just...I care for you. I do love you. I was just trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jewel glazed at Blu while she tried to decide if Blu was being honest. She changed his mad face into a sweet one while she placed her good wing on Blu's shoulder.

"Really Blu? You did it because you care for me?"

"Yes..." Blu nodded.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Jewel smiled while she placed her good wing around the back of Blu's neck. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's okay, Jewel." Blu forgave her while he took it on his cue and wrapped his wings around Jewel's back.

They both kissed patiently together once again. After all the times they have been together now, this must have been around their 5th kiss.

After the kiss was over, Blu kept his wings around Jewel's back and decided to ask her a question:

"Jewel...?"

"Yes...?"

"Can I ask you something?" Bl inquired.

"Of course you can." Jewel kindly granted. "What's are your mind?"

"Well, I just wanna know one thing." Blu replied.

"Go on." Jewel smiled.

"I...I..." Blu tried to get his words out.

_("Yes, go on, Blu. Say, "I love you" again.")_ Jewel smiled while talking in her thoughts.

"What does bem-vindo mean?" Blu asked.

Saying that sentence, it left Jewel a little upset but she quickly shrugged it off before Blu would notice.

"Oh, bem-vindo? It means "welcome"." Jewel answered. "Why do you asked?"

"I just wanted to know." Blu replied while smiling.

* * *

**The lovebirds are ready to hit the club with their talented dancing skills soon. **


	9. Plans for the future

**_A hard choice_**

_**Before we begin, If you could not review last chapter it is because I deleted the chapter when I replied to everyones reviews, I am sorry. But everything should be fine on this one.**_

_**Well, my friends, this is chapter 9. And it's time to hit the party soon. Enjoy.**_

* * *

The following day, it had finally turned night-time. Blu and his beautiful girlfriend/ soon to be mate/wife Jewel were sitting together on the couch of Linda's hotel room while they watched the TV together.

Jewel wasn't familiar with a TV until Blu explained to her it's contents and what it did for humans.

Blu had his wing around Jewel while she was tucked comfortably under a blanket Blu had brought for them both to lay in.

Blu had the blanket up to his chest; Jewel had the blanket up to her neck, and with her right wing around Blu's body.

"This is nice." Jewel sighed while making herself cozy again.

"Yes. Very nice and comfy." Blu smiled, resting his head on top of Jewel's head with his eyes closed.

They both stayed silent for a couple of minute in each other's company while they watched the TV together. Blu was enjoying himself, Jewel however was moving around a little like she had a bad itch.

Blu caught Jewel moving around a little from the corner of his eyeball and arched a curios eyebrow. "Jewel, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jewel replied while she continued to move around a little. "My back itches a little."

Jewel got a little frustrated and leaned up out of the blanket and out of Blu's warmth. She turned herself around with her back facing Blu.

"Blu, can you preen my back?" Jewel requested, turning her head around as much as she could to see him.

"Preen your back?" Blu queried.

"Yeah," Jewel said.

"Uh, I uh,..." Blu was beginning to get a little nervous around Jewel again and tried his best to evade the subject. "Why?"

"Why? Blu, I can't preen my own back." Jewel said, moving herself a little closer to him. "Now, c'mon."

Blu sighed in defeat. He knew Jewel wasn't gonna give up until he agreed to her terms. Blu scooted himself over to Jewel until he was right next to her, and slowly-he moved his beak by her back-feathers. He placed the tip of his beak on Jewel's back and began to move his beak up and down her back, picking out all of her bad feathers and to stop the itch.

Jewel couldn't help but relax and make some shivered moans in delight. "Oh...Wow...Oh.."

Blu got worried a little that he might be hurting Jewel and was about to stop. "Jewel, I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, no, Blu, you're not hurting me," Jewel quickly reassured while still enjoying her boyfriend preening her back like he was giving her a massage. "It just feels...So good..."

After a few minutes had passed, Blu stopped preening Jewel's back at took his beak off her.

Jewel smiled while she turned her head around to check her back. "Wow Blu, you really did a good job on my back."

"I guess," Blu grinned, placing his right-wing on the back of his neck and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Is the itch gone?"

"Yeah, I feel MUCH better." Jewel sighed while laying back down on the couch.

Blu smiled as he laid back down where he was laying before. Seconds later, Jewel joined him and cuddled herself next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, with her good wing placed on top of Blu's body.

Blu placed his right wing around Jewel and tucked himself and Jewel under the blanket again before they both continued watching the TV again.

Though Blu could not understand the language they were speaking on the TV, but he decided to watch it anyway.

Even though this was the first time Jewel had ever watched a TV, she had to admit she liked it very much.

"Mmmm," Jewel moaned quietly while making herself cozy on her boyfriends feathery body. Jewel moved her eyes up to see Blu and smiled. "Blu?"

Blu didn't reply and merely glazed at Jewel.

"Thank you for preening my back. It was really relaxing." Jewel said smiling, while gently rubbing her head on Blu's chest.

Blu smiled in response as he took Jewel's good wing with his left/free wing and lifted her wing up and planted a kiss on it. "You're welcome, Jewel. Anything for the girl I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with."

Jewel continued to smile and was beginning to close her eyes.

Blu smiled while still holding Jewel's wing and planet a kiss on her head. "You going to sleep now, Jewel?"

"Yeah," Jewel replied, with her eyes finally closed. "Don't stay up too late, Blu. We have a party to go to tomorrow."

"I know, I know." Blu replied as he watched Jewel prepare to drift off into a peaceful sleep. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jewel cooed before she finally drifted off into a peaceful-loving sleep.

After a couple of minutes Blu decided it was his turn to join his lovely Jewel into sleep. Blu placed his talon on the remote control and pressed his toes down on the on/off button and switched off the TV.

Blu turned himself onto his side and moved his free wing around Jewel (slowly so he didn't hurt her bad-wing) and pressed his body into hers and rested his head above Jewel's with the tip of his beak near Jewel's forehead.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since the lovebirds had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. In the hotel room where Blu, Jewel and Linda were staying at, Jewel had woken up from her peaceful loving sleep.

_("Is it morning already?")_ Jewel thought until she noticed it was still dark all around the room. Jewel looked up to see Blu still sleeping peacefully, with his dark blue-feathered wings wrapped around her.

Jewel smiled and rested her head back down on Blu's chest. While Jewel was prepared to fall back asleep again, her mind was beginning to go through peaceful thoughts about future plans for her and Blu.

_("I can't believe when my wing heals Blu's coming back to the jungle with me. It's going to be great. We'll fly around together, I'll give him a tour around the jungle, we will go to the club and go dancing together, maybe we can even double-date with Rafael and his mate.")_

Jewel decided she had thought enough ideas for the future for one day and decided it was time to sleep again. She rested her head back down on Blu's chest and drifted back to her sleep.

"Mmmmmmm," Blu moaned peacefully in his sleep while holding onto Jewel a little tighter.

Jewel felt Blu holding her closer to him and moved her head up even more until it was snuggled into Blu's neck.

The lovebirds stayed together in each other's warmth and company while they slept peacefully like everything would be fine for the rest of their bird-year lives.

* * *

**Chapter is complete at long-last. Blu and Jewel are going to be heading back to the Samba Club soon. Am I doing good so far? I hope so.**


	10. Blu and Jewel back at the club again

**_A hard choice_**

_**Here is chapter 10. I hope you all enjoy. I don't know how long this story was last. Probably around 15 chapter's in all honesty.**_

* * *

The next day, Blu and Jewel had spent their entire day watching TV together. Sure, it may be very unhealthy but they didn't really have anything to do. Blu looked over at Jewel and looked her beautiful eyes. which to him, were like two crystal-clear waterfalls.

_("She's so beautiful.")_ Blu thought while gently stroking her head.

Jewel felt her boyfriend stroke her head and couldn't help but giggle in enjoyment and delight. "You like stroking me there, Blu?"

"Yep." Blu replied still stroking her head feathers. Blu then kept his right wing over Jewel and playfully nuzzled her head.

"Blu, that tickles." Jewel giggled before she planted a kiss on Blu's beak.

"Sorry about that." Blu smirked, leaning back down on the couch. "So Jewel, are you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to hit the Club." Jewel replied. "As long as you will dance with me again?"

"Of course." Blu smiled as he moved his left wing into Jewel's good wing. "I'm gonna take this wings here and dance you around like you've never danced before."

"Is that so?" Jewel smirked while laying the side of her head onto Blu's feathery belly to make herself cozy. "As long as you don't let me go, then I think this will be fun."

"I couldn't agree more, Jewel." Blu said while moving his wing over Jewel a little more to keep her comfortable.

While the lovebirds continued to enjoy each other's company, Jewel move her eyesight onto Blu's feathery belly and raised a smirk on her beak.

"Blu, did I mention that you're a little tubby?" Jewel playfully said before she giggled in amazement.

"Hey!" Blu protested. "I'm not fat."

"Are you sure?" Jewel asked as she placed her good wing on top of Blu's stomach and taped his belly a little to tease him.

"Okay, I'm a little tubby." Blu admitted, while looking away from Jewel with a embarrassed face.

Jewel moved her eyeballs up to see see Blu and playfully, she moved her good wing by the side of Blu's face and gently turned his face towards here.

"Blu, you know I'm only kidding around." Jewel said smiling while she began drawing little patterns around Blu's body for entertainment.

"Okay, but please don't call me "tubby" again." Blu requested so he was not embarrassed by Jewel any further.

"Okay, I won't. I promise." Jewel promised to her boyfriend before she sighed peacefully.

* * *

Some time had passed during the time Blu and Jewel had spent time together in Linda's hotel room. When night time had finally arrived, it was finally time for Blu and Jewel to party at the Samba club once again like their first time.

After Linda had fallen asleep, Blu safely flew himself, and Jewel, to the club, which had took him a while to find since he was still new to the whole flying-thing.

Blu finally found the Samba club from high in the sky and began to descend his wings to carry him and Jewel to the ground.

"Finally, you found it." Jewel groaned in slight frustration because it took them so long to get there.

"Hey, I'm still new to flying." Blu argued while he had his head looking down at Jewel.

"Just get us down there before you end up dropping me." Jewel ordered, being like a bossy bird.

"Don't temp me." Blu mumbled quietly to himself, but not quietly enough for Jewel to not hear.

"You say something?"

"No."

"Good."

Blu finally got down to the ground and landed down right outside the Samba club entrance. He set Jewel down first before landing his talons onto the pavement.

"We're here." Blu declared while checking around the area to see if their was any humans around-since they are the last of their kind and anyone who knew that would probably try and take them for money like Nigel and his associates did.

"Yep," Jewel agreed as she took Blu's wing in her good wing and began escorting them both inside. "Come on, Blu."

"I'm coming." Blu grinned as Jewel lead the way into the Samba Club.

When the two blue macaws had gotten inside the club, Blu looked around at the locals of the birds that were scattered around the club, talking with each other and dancing like tomorrow would never come.

"Jewel." Blu said turning his attention towards Jewel.

"Yeah?" Jewel inquired as she gently let go of his wing from her good wing.

"How do you think all the lighting works in the here?" Blu asked while looking at the lights which were shinned all across the club.

Jewel couldn't help but chuckle at her boyfriends goofy and nerdy attitude and planted a peck on the side of Blu's cheek. "Oh Blu, if you're like this when my wing heals, I'm not gonna share a hollow with you."

"But don't you think the same-"

"Shhhhh," Jewel placed her good wing on top of Blu's wings to keep from talking anymore. "Ignore the lights, we're here to enjoy ourselves. Just remember that. Okay?"

"Okay." Blu agreed, talking from under Jewel's wing.

"Good." Jewel smiled while taking her good wing from on top of Blu's beak and then turning her attention back to the club.

Blu and Jewel the noticed everywhere he went silent and the birds of the club had moved to the corners of the club and left the entire club into a open area. Before any of the lovebirds can say anything to each other, one of the stage lights moved onto Blu and Jewel which blinded their eyes a little.

Blu and Jewel recovered their eye sight and saw (and heard) two familiar voices. Nico and Pedro emerged from out of nowhere and landed down on the custom made stage in their club.

Nico extended his wings out and called out to all of the crowd in the club. "Hey, everyone, ,listen up: ya'll remember Blu and Jewel, right? These two freed most of you from the...Silver...Plane...Thing..."

"Plane!" Blu corrected, yelling from where he and Jewel were standing.

"Yeah, thanks Blu!" Nico yelled in return. "Anyway, our lovebirds are back, and what do you say we show them some love?"

All of the crowd in the club clapped their wings in agreement while cheering.

"Alright!" Pedro whooped, flying into the air while flying across the crowd and giving each other he got close to a wing clap, before he slid down a Kipo's beak and landed down back onto the stage and squawked his famous lovehawk caw.

"Party in Ipanema, baby." Nico said smiling while adjusting his bottle-cap over his face.

Nico and Pedro jumped behind some tin-cans and began playing the rhythm like drums

_I wanna party_  
_I wanna samba_  
_I wanna party_  
_I wanna samba_

Pedro slides down next to Nico.

_I wanna party_  
_And live my life (my life)_  
_I wanna to party (party)_  
_And fly_

As the song continued, Blu's right talons began tapping on the ground to the samba of the music.

_Hey, imma fly, fly just like a bird_  
_(But i thought you were bird )_  
_Oh yeah, you're right,_  
_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (you got it)_  
_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)_  
_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)_

Blu then looked behind him and saw his tail feathers were moving side-to-side own it's on. It's like Blu had to control over his body at all.

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey)_  
_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (you got it)_  
_Been around the world and I want to live my life_  
_In Rio_  
_Cause in Rio_  
_Cause I Rio, realize_

Blu then began walking around the dance floor with dancing moves like a robot.

Jewel looked at her boyfriend dancing and smile in delight. "Blu, what are you doing?"

"Uh, I don't know." Blu replied as he body continued to dance on it's own. "I'm not doing that, Jewel. Honest."

_I wanna party (party)_  
_I wanna samba (party)_  
_I wanna party (party)_  
_(Both) And fly_

_I'm that samba, samba_  
_Master, master, master_  
_Master, master_

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and began dancing in circles, copying each others foot movements. Jewel spread her wings to the samba while Blu kept his wings to his sides.

_Who shouts out?_  
_I'mma get your blaster, blaster,_  
_Blaster, blaster, blaster_  
_You dance fast,_  
_But I dance faster, faster, faster_  
_Faster, faster_

Blu and Jewel spun around each other with happy smiles on their beaks. They stopped for a second until Blu noticed Jewel had her back faced at him. Blu took Jewel's good wing in his left wing and gently turned her back towards him.

_I wanna party (party)_  
_And live my life (my life)_  
_I want to party(party)_  
_(Both) And fly_

Blu twirled Jewel around multiple times and danced with her like he could dance with her for the rest of his life.

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_Hey hey hey hey hey __Hey hey hey hey hey_

Blu then pulled Jewel right in front of him just as the song was ended and smiled at her. Jewel smiled in return while she moved her good wing behind the back of Blu's neck.

Blu did the same and wrapped both his wings around Jewel's back. The lovebirds moved their beaks closer, closer, closer, and closer to each other's faces until their beaks met contact with each other.

They locked their beaks with each others as the kissed passionately, with their tongues playfully dancing around in each other's mouths.

The crowd of birds in the club (including Nico and Pedro) applaud for the two lovebirds as they continued to kiss each other, and held each other tight in their wings like that never wanted to let each other go.

Finally, after at least two minutes, Blu and Jewel released the kiss they had shared with each other.

"Blu, you were amazing." Jewel smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "Thank you."

"No, Jewel. Thank YOU." Blu replied as he held her in his dark blue wings. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have ever came to Rio and met you."

"You really mean that?" Jewel inquired, lifting her head back up from Blu's shoulder to look at him, while the crowd of birds continued to cheer for them both in amazement.

"Of course I do, Jewel." Blu replied while lifting his wing up and stroking Jewel's head softly with his wing. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blu." Jewel said as they both looked into each other's eyes, which was soon interrupted by Nico, who had flew down to the lovebirds to congratulate them on a job well done.

"Okay, okay, guys, now THAT was great, but let's see how good you both are at slow-dancing." Nico inquired as he flew back into the air and looked over at a Black Hawk sitting by a piano in bird size. "Hit it, Rico."

Rico smiled in response as he placed his wingtips on the piano and began to play a romantic tune just for Blu and Jewel, before he began to sing.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_  
_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

The crowd of birds cleared off again so Blu and Jewel had more space to dance in. Blu moved his wings around Jewel's back again. Jewel did the same and wrapped her good wing behind the back of Blu's neck as the both began to slowly dance in circles again.

Blu was now calmer enough to dance since Jewel had taught him how to slow dance the other day. Blu was determined to make tonight perfect-that's if a group of monkey's didn't interrupt and tear the place down again.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

As Blu and Jewel continued to slow-dance with each other, Jewel rested the side of her head down on Blu's chest like last time and closed her eyes while listening to the romantic tune that was playing just for her and Blu.

Blu smiled and decided to rest his chin on top of Jewel's head while holding her in his warmth, and he closed his eyes.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

Blu peaked his eyes open and looked at the stage where Rico was still singing while playing the piano.

_("That must be Rico the back hawk,")_ Blu thought while trying to keep both his eyes on Jewel and Rico. _("He seems friendly. I guess I should meet him later.")_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

Blu and Jewel continued to slowly dance around in circles together. Jewel took her head from Blu's and looked up at Blu and smiled.

Blu smiled in return as he took his right wing from around Jewel and gently stroked the side of Jewel's face with his wingtip.

They continued to to slowly dance with other as the crowd in the club watched them in amazement, while Nico and Pedro watched them from the stage, finding it very romantic while Rico continued to play the bird-sized piano for them both.

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_

* * *

**The party is back, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took a while to do. Now that Blu and Jewel have danced together again, they should be meeting Rico soon.**

**Stay tuned for my next chapter. It shouldn't be long, I am usual am full with school work but I haven't got much this week so it shouldn't be long at all.**

**Disclaimer: OC Rico the black hawk is owned by author: Ricardo the Black Hawk.**


	11. Blu and Jewel meet Rico

**_A hard choice_**

_**Here is chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for wait. And this chapter isn't that long, but at least it's better than nothing.**_

* * *

Tonight had been of the best nights for Blu and Jewel ever! They had their second dance together-and now, they were about to meet Nico' and Pedro's friend, Rico.

After their dancing had finally ended, Blu and Jewel were standing by the stage in the Club while talking to Nico and Pedro.

"You two lovebirds were great!" Nico complemented with a tone of excitement in his sentence, and while spinning his bottle-cap around on his wing.

"Thanks!" the lovebirds replied simultaneously together, while looking at each other with one eyeball and a smile each.

The four birds continued to chat amongst themselves, while everyone else in the club was enjoying themselves as usual. The birds were dancing, chatting amongst themselves, flying around the club.

Nico then turned his attention from his friends to the stage when he saw Rico, who had taken a break from playing the piano and he was making his way over to him, Pedro, Blu and Jewel.

"Hey, Rico." Nico greeted kindly, as his other friends also turned their to the hawk, who was now standing with them.

"Rico, good singing." Pedro complemented Rico while giving him a thumbs up with his wingtip-well, the best a bird could anyway.

Nico turned stood in between Rico and Pedro, Blu and Jewel and decided to give introductions to the blue macaws and the black hawk. "Blu, Jewel, this is Ricardo the black hawk-we just call him "Rico". Rico, this is Blu and Jewel, the two lovebirds we told you about."

"Hi, I'm Blu, like the cheese, well the It's nice to meet you, Ricardo." Blu said, lifting his right talon up to hopefully shake Rico's talon like a handshake.

Rico didn't say a work and merely looked at Blu with his eyes half-closed and raised his talon up quickly like he was gonna attack, which had caused Blu to cringe in fear.

Blu reopened his and saw Rico had accepted his talon shake with a grin on his beak and with his eyes till half-closed. "Please to meet you, too, Blu. And please, call me, "Rico".

"Okay then, Rico." Blu replied while their talons shaken up and down and up and down.

"And this here is Jewel." Nico said while him and Pedro placed their wings on Jewel and gave her a little push to Rico.

"Please to meet you." Jewel said smiling, as she and Rico shook talons together.

"What happened to your wing?" Rico inquired while examining the bandages wrapped around Jewel's left wing.

"A cockatoo named Nigel slammed me into a wall, which caused a cage to fall down on my wing and break it." Jewel explained to Rico while looking at her bad wing. Jewel then sighed as she still missed flying. _("I miss flying. I can't wait to get this thing off.")_

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Jewel." Rico kindly said while he placed his silhouette wing on Jewel's should, comforting her. "You'll be well again, soon."

"Thanks Rico." Jewel smiled at Rico, until she then turned her attention back to her boyfriend. Jewel didn't drop her smile and gently took Blu's wing in her good wing. "Blu, you wanna go back home?"

"Sure, that's if YOU want to?" Blu replied while smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've danced my tail feathers enough for one day." Jewel answered before she and Blu looked back at Nico, Pedro, and Rico, who were all smiling at the lovebirds.

"Bye guys, it was nice meeting you, Rico." Blu said while holding Jewel's in return.

"Bye, Nico, Pedro, Rico." Blu and Jewel said simultaneously together while they both began walking to the club exit to get back to the streets of Rio.

"Bye!" Nico, Pedro, and Rico called out to the lovebirds in usion, while each of them waved a wing to the blue macaw lovebirds.

* * *

After a short flight around the city of Rio, Blu had finally made it back to Linda's hotel room with Jewel safely secure in his talons. Blu slowly opened the window to get back inside so he didn't wake Linda up.

Blu escorted himself and Jewel back inside the living room, and they were both ready to sleep for the night.

Blu stood behind Jewel with his wings spread out, and then he put both his wings around Jewel to keep her warm. Ever Since they had been together, Blu had been sleeping with his wings around Jewel ever night.

Blu waited for Jewel to get cozy before he laid them both down on the couch, sideways.

"Tonight was fun, wasn't it, Jewel?" Blu said as he held Jewel a little close, but still being careful not to harm her wing any further.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Jewel replied while closing her eyes and making herself comfy in her boyfriends wings, and rubbing her head against Blu's neck to use it as a pillow.

"Have a nice sleep, Jewel." Blu said, closing his hazel eyes and allowing Jewel to lay her head on his neck.

"You, too, Blu." Jewel smiled before she had already had fallen into a peaceful loving sleep.

* * *

**And that is my chapter is now complete. Sorry for the little wait, but I hope you all enjoyed my chapter.**


	12. Linda and Tulio

**_A hard choice_**

_**Here is chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for wait. **_

* * *

The next morning, Blu had decided to spend some time with Linda since after Jewel was recovered, they may not see each other ever again.

Linda was sitting by the breakfast table with a cup of coffee on the table and her faithful companion standing on the table, too. Jewel however was still sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Well, I guess after I go back to Minnesota, we may not see eachother again, Blu." Linda said to her best friend while she stroked Blu's feathery head down to his back gently with her right hand.

Blu slowly nodded in response and squawked silently with a sad frown on his face. Though Linda could not understand Blu anyway, he began talking to himself in his mind. _("I wish Linda didn't have to go back home. I wish I could stay with both Linda and Jewel.")_

Just then, Blu's sad frown turned into a smile. He had just had an idea that could possibly allow him to be with Jewel and Linda.

Blu quickly spread his wings out from his sides and flew over to the kitchen drawers and pulled out one of the draws with his talons, and picked up some paper and a pen.

Linda did not have a clue what Blu was up to as she watched her faithful companion fly back over to her with flipper paper and a pen in both locked into his talons.

Blu set the paper down on the table and put the pen in his right talon and began to write a note for Linda to read. Blu finished writing the note and passed it over to Linda for her to read his idea.

Linda adjusted her glasses and was a little shocked to read what Blu had wrote to her as a suggestion.

**_Why don't you open another bookstore here in Rio?_**

"Open another bookstore?" Linda repeated to herself while setting the note back down onto the table and looking back at Blu, who had a small smile on his beak.

Though it was a little bit of a shock to Linda that Blu had came up with this idea, Linda had to admit it did sound tempting for her, but there was a couple of problems.

"Blu, that doesn't sound too bad." Linda said smiling, until her face dropped back into a normal one. "But opening another bookstore is expensive. Even if I sold the old one in Minnesota, I wouldn't be able to afford it."

Blu was happy that Linda was considering it, but was sad that she might not be able to, even if Linda does wanna live in Rio. Blu however, did not want to give up like that and wrote another note for Linda with the pen and paper.

_**What about Tulio? Couldn't he help? I'm sure he has a lot of money with his job.**_

"Hmmmm." Linda hummed, examining the note and thinking it over. Linda placed the note back down onto the table and took of her glasses and rubbed the lenses with her hand to clean them so she could see better.

Linda placed her glasses back onto her face and looked back at Blu, who was still perched on the table, waiting for Linda to answer, and hopefully, it was a good answer.

"Blu, why would Tulio wanna help me?" Linda inquired.

Blu sighed as he prepared to write another note for Linda. Blu finished writing his final note and handed it to Linda for her to read again.

Linda picked the note up in her hand and began to read the note. Linda gasped and almost fell back off her chair when she could not believe what Blu had wrote.

**Linda, I think Tulio has a huge crush.**

"You do?" Linda asked Blu, who merely squawked and nodded in response. If Linda was a cartoon right now, her cheeks would be as red as a cherry. Linda flung her hair back with a smile on her face. "Really, Blu? You think he really likes me?"

"Yep." Blu replied, though it was only a squawk for Linda to understand.

Linda continued to smile in response as she stroked Blu's head with her hand. "Well, Blu, if Tulio DOES like me and wants to get together, then we might be able to open up another bookstore after all.

After saying that to him, Blu could not hold in his excitement and jumped into the air while performing backflips, thanks to his new flight ability. "YES! YEEEEEEEEEEES!"

Linda watched her faithful companion/best friend dance around in the sky, before she grabbed Blu when he was close and set him back down onto the table before he would end up hurting himself.

"Careful, Blu." Linda chuckled, scratching her finger under Blu's neck, his favorite spot to be scratched. "You've only just learned how to fly. You don't want me to clip your wings, do you?"

"Nope." Blu replied, but it was still just a squawk for Linda to hear.

Blu and Linda's time together was soon interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Linda stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the door.

Linda turned the handle with her right hand and opened the door, to see it was indeed Tulio, the ornithologist who is kind, respectful, a little crazy, and Linda's possible future boyfriend.

"Oh, hi, Tulio." Linda kindly greeted before she stood aside and gestured her hand out for Tulio to come in. "Come in."

"Thank you." Tulio said, walking into Linda's hotel room.

Linda closed the door and joined Tulio by the table Linda was sitting at moments ago.

"What brings you here, Tulio?" Linda inquired sweetly, placing both her hands onto the table.

"I just came to check up on Jewel." Tulio answered Linda's question, while adjusting his glasses on his face.

Linda smiled in response and pointed towards the couch where Jewel was still sleeping peacefully. "She's fine. She's just sleeping for a while."

"That's good." Tulio smiled, while soon dropped when he had just remember that Linda was going back home. And even though Tulio had only known Linda for a couple of days, Tulio thinks that he might have fallen in love with her. "I guess you're gonna be going home soon."

"Yeah, I guess." Linda sadly replied, until she remembered what Blu had wrote to her moments ago. "It's really gonna be lonely back at the bookstore without Blu."

"Blu's not leaving?" Tulio queried, surprised and a little shock.

"Yeah, he told me he wants to stay with Jewel instead." Linda replied, leaning forward on the chair with a sad frown on her face.

While Linda continued to look down at the table, until she felt something touch her right hand. Linda looked up and saw Tulio had placed his left hand on top of Linda's hand in comfort, and by the looks of it, he did it because he had something to tell her.

"You don't have to go, Linda. You could always stay here." Tulio suggested, still holding his hand on top of hers.

"Stay here?" Linda repeated, as she watched Tulio continue to hold her hand with his.

"Yes." Tulio said as he gulped nervously like he had something very important.

However, just before Tulio could say anything else further, a slow romantic tune was playing out of nowhere. Linda and Tulio smiled with their eyes half-closed when they saw it was Blu who had turned on the radio.

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes and the flashback start_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_  
_See the lights see the party the ball gowns_  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello_

While the song continued to play, Linda and Tulio both glazed at each other, and they both might of just only realized that they have feelings for each other.

"Linda."

"Tulio."

_Little did I know_  
_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go_  
_And I said_

"I think I love you." Linda and Tulio said simultaneously together.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Linda and Tulio held each other's hands as they both leaned forward while staring into each other's eyes.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_  
_'Cause you were Romen, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go_  
_And I said_

Linda and Tulio moved their faces closer, closer, and close to each other's faces until before you know it, they were both kissing each other with their eyes closed.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me_  
_How to feel_  
_This love is difficult but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Blu leaned against the couch pillow with his wings folded as he watched the two humans kiss each other patiently.

Blu then looked to his left when he saw Jewel, who had just woken up.

Jewel yawned while walking over to her boyfriend and rubbing her eyes with her good wing. "Hey, Blu. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Blu replied with a smirk followed across his beak.

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town_  
_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_  
_And said_  
_Marry me Juliet never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your Dady go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_

* * *

**Linda and Tulio are now together and might even be able to open a new bookstore too. Now this means Blu can stay with both Linda and Jewel. So much for a hard choice. :D**


	13. Things are beginning to look great

**_A hard choice_**

_**Chapter 13 is up, everybody. :D**_

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Linda and Tulio had finally confessed their feelings to each other (with a little help from Blu of course) and now they were both working on two things: to open another bookstore for Linda so she could stay in Rio, and Tulio was trying to see if he could build a tower somewhere in the jungle so they could take care of birds and protect them from smugglers.

In Tulio's aviary, . Linda was in Tulio's office to sorting some things out. Blu however was flying around the jungle looking for a tree hollow for him and Jewel to stay in. But even though he may not be able to fly, Tulio had strapped a tracking device onto his talon so he would not get lost again.

In the room where all the sick birds were recovering, Jewel was standing on a table while she watched Tulio slowly cut her cast off her wing with some scissors

Though Jewel's wing was not completely healed yet, the bones were fixed back into place so Jewel needed to do now was wait until her wing got it's strength back.

"There you go, Jewel. All done." Tulio said while throwing the bandages into the trash can.

Jewel looked at her half-healed wing and moved it around a little to get it's feeling back since it was a bit numb due to the fact she hadn't been able to extend it for so long. "Ahhhh, much better."

Now that Jewel was beginning to trust humans, she smiled at Tulio for the first time ever.

Tulio was a little surprised since last time he saw Jewel, she covered one of his worker's face in scratches. Tulio smiled in return and gently stroked her head with his finger.

Tulio then slowly moved both his hands under Jewel's body and gently picked her up and began walking back into the artificial jungle for Jewel to stay in.

Tulio opened the door using his key and walked inside into the artificial jungle and placed Jewel down onto the floor.

"Now you stay off that wing, Jewel." Tulio called back to Jewel while walking towards the door.

After the orthologist had left the room, Jewel, being the free-spirited bird she was, did not want to wait another two weeks and began climbing up the tree using the pegs and was determined to fly now. _("Two weeks? I am not waiting two more weeks.")_

Jewel climbed up to the highest part of the room and was determined to fly right now. She spread her wings out and inhaled a deep breath with her eyes closed.

Jewel jumped from the tree branch with her eyes closed and was praying she would be able to fly once again.

When she opened eyes, Jewel noticed she was ascending in the air. However, her wings were not flapping.

Jewel looked confused before she looked on both her shoulders and saw two familiar dark grey talons holding her up in the air.

If Jewel was just a little chick right now and was being watched by her mother or father, she would feel like she is in so much trouble. "Oh, hi Blu."

"And what do you think you're doing, young lady." Blu inquired with a tone of anger in his voice while he set Jewel back down into the artificial tree hollow.

"I was...Um...I...Um." Jewel could not think of another excuse while she rubbed the back of her neck with her wing.

"You heard what Tulio said, Jewel. NO flying until two weeks." Blu reminded, folding his wings with a tough face like he was a protective father.

"What would he know?" Jewel asked, stretching her half-healed wing out from her side and showing it to her boyfriend to prove she was fine. "My wing is fine."

"Birds, Jewel." Blu answered, tapping his right talon down onto the ground. "Tulio has spent his entire life learning about birds. He knows everything about birds, and he's trying his best to help you. Just let your wing heal."

Jewel was not happy due to being able to fly and tried to protest. "But Blu."

"No but's, Missy." Blu firmly said while pointing his wingtip at Jewel. "You're not going to fly until it's been two weeks, and that's FINAL."

Though Jewel was pretty upset about not being able to fly yet still, she had to admit she liked how Blu was being firm and doing everything he could to protect her.

"Okay, Blu, you win." Jewel gave up with her wings raised in the air in surrender. "I'll wait."

"Good." Blu smirked with his eyes half closed and unfolding his wings and placing them back to his sides. "Now, would you like to kiss?"

"I would be delighted." Jewel replied smiling, then she and Blu moved close to each other and wrapped their wings around each other's backs. Lucky for Jewel, she could now put both her wings around her boyfriend.

The two lovebirds locked their beaks into each other's mouths and began kissing passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tulio's office, Tulio and Linda had just finished watching the video tape from a couple of weeks ago when they mistakenly thought Blu and Jewel were falling in love. Instead, they were fighting (well, mostly Jewel kicking Blu's butt).

"Oh, so they didn't mate at all." Tulio disappointedly frowned while he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Well, now that they're a couple, maybe they might one day mate and have chicks like you hoped." Linda replied before she turned his attention back to the computer.

Linda and Tulio had managed to open up a bookstore nearby the aviary for her to live in, and to sell books for business like she did back home. Now all they had to do was order all of her things from Minnesota into Rio.

While Linda was transferring all of her things from home, Tulio was in the progress of trying to make the tower in the jungle to protect birds and keep smugglers out.

Tulio had the money to make it, he just needed permission from the authorities of the jungle so he could build the tower.

As for Fernando, the young boy who had kidnapped Blu and Jewel, Linda and Tulio had decided to take care of him since he had no family, and were even thinking about adopting him as their own if they were married.

Now that Blu and Jewel were together, and Linda and Tulio were together too, maybe things just might be great after all.

* * *

**Chapter 13 is complete, sorry it was a little late. The last chapter is next, and it will be time for the lovebirds to be free in the wild where they belong.**


	14. Freedom

**_A hard choice_**

_**Okay, everyone, this is chapter 14 the last chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed.**_

* * *

A few more days had passed since Jewel was now bandaged-free and was almost ready to fly again soon. It would not be long, now. Linda had finally ordered all of her things from Minnesota into Rio for her bookstore.

Linda's family were sad that she would not be returning, but did wish her good luck and hoped she would have a happy life there with Tulio and Blu.

Tulio had also got permission to open up the tower in the jungle to protect birds and keep smugglers away.

As for Fernando, Tulio had gave him a job at his aviary and was even thinking about sending the young boy to school so he could meet new friends and get a good education.

In the artificial jungle, Blu and Jewel were together in one of the artificial tree hollow after having a bath and preening their coat of feather's to pick the bad ones out.

Blu was sitting right at the back of the tree hollow with his back laid against the wall, and with Jewel, who was laying down in front of him, resting her head on Blu's belly.

The two lovebirds only had one more day to go until Jewel would be able to fly again, and only one more day until they were released into the jungle where they belong and deserve to spend the rest of their lives.

Blu lifted his right wing out from his side and gently stroked Jewel's feathery crown his wingtip, much to her delight and enjoyment.

"Well, tomorrow's the day, honey." Jewel declared, moving her head to the side so she could see Blu with one eyeball.

"I know, are new life is very soon." Blu replied smiling, still stroking Jewel's head with his wing. Blu moved his other wing out and took Jewel's almost-recovered wing in his. "When this thing heals, we'll be back in the air in no time."

"That "thing" you were referring to is my wing, Blu." Jewel reminded with a big smirk across her break.

"I know." Blu smiled while he lifted Jewel's almost-recovered wing up and planted a kiss on it. "Jewel, when we get out there, would you mind teaching me about the jungle?"

Jewel could not help but smile even more and she too kissed Blu's wing in return. "I would be delighted to, Blu."

"Thanks, Jewel." Blu smiled while he let go of her wing and made himself cozy in the tree hollow. "You're the best."

"I know." Jewel said, closing her eyes and placing her wings around herself.

The lovebirds continued their day in peace in the artificial jungle until it was eventually night time and time for them to fall asleep for the night. Blu and Jewel laid down together in their artificial nest.

Blu moved his wings around Jewel to keep her comfy and warm while they slept.

* * *

The next morning, it was finally the grand day Blu and Jewel would be released into the wild where they belong. Blu, Jewel, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were in Tulio's jeep and were driving to the new tower that Tulio had built to protect birds and keep them away from smugglers.

Tulio was driving the jeep through the jungle, Fernando was sitting in the middle seat holding Jewel in both his hands. And Linda was sitting in the passenger seat with Blu perched on her arm.

Tulio finally got to the tower and pulled over next to the tower and took Jewel into his hands to check her wing one last time.

Tulio lifted Jewel's fully-recovered wing up and stroked it with one finger. "Yep, you're all set, girl. Ready to go home now?"

Jewel, for the first time ever, squawked in happiness and nodded.

"Then allow me to escort you home." Tulio said smiling while he, Tulio and Fernando, who were all wearing a yellow shirt with a little picture of Blu on the side in the color green.

They all climbed up the ladders which could only carry one person up at a time. After a couple of minutes, Tulio, Fernando and Linda reached the top of the tower.

Jewel was still in Tulio's hands until he lifted his hands up into the air for her to fly out of his hands and into the air

Jewel did not hesitate and extended her wings out flapped her wings, taking off into the sky for the first time in weeks.

Before it was Blu's turn, Linda set Blu down onto a pole, and they both performed their special friendship handshake together. Linda stroked Blu's head as he looked at her with a sad face.

Linda smiled and gave him a happy expression meaning they would still see each other every now and then.

Blu smiled and took a step back and extended his wings took off into the sky to join his loved one in the sky, a little sad but happy that he would be with the girl that he loved for the rest of his life.

Linda looked up at the lovebirds as they flew away into the distance into they were hard to see when their blue feathers blended into the sky. "That's my big brave boy,"

The three humans watched the sky together as Blu and Jewel were now only specs in the distance. Tulio placed his hands on Linda's shoulder and Fernando's, and she in turn put on hand on Tulio's and another on Fernando's.

While the three humans bidden farewell to the lovebirds, Jewel flew right next to her boyfriend with a smile.

"I believe I promised you a tour around the jungle?" Jewel inquired smiling, while she kept her concentration on the sky and on Blu.

"Yep," Blu smiled, looking at Jewel's beauty since this was the first time they got to fly together. "Lead the way, Queen of the sky."

"Will do, my lovehawk." Jewel replied, flying into the jungle with Blu.

Now that Blu and Jewel were in the jungle together, their new life had official began, and hopefully it would be a good life for the rest of their love story together.

* * *

**"A hard choice" is complete. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I am not sure if I will make a sequel yet. I will think about it. Hope you all have a good time reading. :D**


End file.
